Unrequited
by umi amano
Summary: Walter's thoughts while staring at Fenimore's grave [Walter X Fenimore]


Hello! I'm back! This time, I will try to write a Walter X Fenimore fic. I don't know. I just love this pairing. I also love Arctic Husky's stories too! Kudos to you, master! Well, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own ToL. If I did, I would have killed Shirley and let Walter and Fenimore live to be together.

There will be some points in my story wherein I'll be referring to some of the points written in Arctic Husky's Walter X Fenimore fics. I just want to let everyone know. I want to acknowledge Arctic Husky's creativity and imagination. Thank You!

**Unrequited**

**Walter's POV**

I was tremendously grateful to the Merines when she allowed me to be the one to give Fenimore her burial. Her death…devastated me. More so than I could ever have imagined.

I was standing in front of her grave. It was a good thing no one was near it. I could have a moment of silence and peace with her.

Fenimore was, by far, my closest friend. We were friends ever since we were little kids back at the mainland. Back then, no one used to talk to me. I was a silent, antisocial guy, as much as I am now. What I wanted to do back then was to just sit in front of the springs and watch the flow of the water silently. That relaxed me.

Then one fateful day, my tranquil world was shattered when a voice of a little girl with pigtails entered it. Its façade was cracked with a resounding hello.

**Flashback; Years Ago**

"Hello!"

The young me turned to the girl standing beside the tree my back was leaning against. She smiled at me and that smile of hers…annoyed me.

"What do you want?'

The girl pouted. She then folded her legs and sat beside me. I didn't mind, as long as she'd shut up. The problem was, that wasn't part of her plan.

"What!? Is that the way how you treat a girl?"

"You're hardly a girl. You're Fenimore, the famous tomboy who liked to play boyish games and would fight with several boys whenever she could…"

That was an insult, and I intended that to be one. But Fenimore just smiled at me. I was stunned.

"Well, that's a surprise. I didn't know the famous loner, Walter, knew me…"

"In case you haven't noticed yet, we're neighbors, Fenimore…"

Fenimore was, obviously, embarrassed. I smirked at her, before looking back at the springs.

**End of Flashback**

And that was the start of everything. She continued to annoy the hell out of me but mysteriously, I always answered to her whims and stupid questions. Before I knew it, we were inseparable. We were the best of friends. I felt comfortable with her and her only. A lot of kids would tease us for being together but a flying shoe of hers always shut them up.

When she was abducted, there was a strange stinging inside of me. I was horrified at losing the only friend I've ever had. I thought I was never going to see her again. Until that day at the Waterways…

My first priority was saving the Merines and making sure she was safe. As her personal guard, that was my duty. Upon finding the Merines, I was surprised to see another Ferines beside her. I aided the Merines and soon enough, I realized who the other one was: it was her. My best friend, Fenimore. I couldn't bring myself to show her how much I was happy to see her alive and well. Years after she was abducted, I swore to myself that I will do my duty as the Merines' personal guard well. I didn't want to lose yet another important person. I didn't want to lose the Merines the same way I lost my best friend…

But there she was. I knew it wasn't the time nor the place for happy reunions so I took her and the Merines somewhere safe.

A couple of days after that, we were at the Altar of The Sea, for the transformation of the Merines. Fenimore was with the Merines throughout the event. I, on the other hand, was off to protect the place, making sure no one would interfere, especially that bastard Senel and his group. But another set of villains arrive, the Knights of Gadoria.

They slaughtered my fellowmen and attempted to "arrest" the Merines. When the Merines wouldn't budge, the captain of the army decided to kill her. And that's where…Fenimore's life ended.

She took the killing blow for the Merines and saved her. She sacrificed herself for all of us. When I arrived there, it was too late. I was horrified to see the cold metal passing through her stomach, trickles of her blood flowing through it.

I couldn't believe it. I…lost my best friend. And I didn't even do anything to save her nor protect her. I wanted to go there and hug her. More than that, I wanted to kill the bastard who killed her. I wanted to pulverize him with my own hands but, he managed to escape.

I wanted to hold her cold body and hope that the little warmth I could give could at least save her but, I knew it was a futile effort. I knew it was nonsense. But I also knew that I had to set my priorities straight. I decided to continue protecting the Merines with all my might, for my race, for us…for her.

I asked the Merines to let me be the one to bury her, and she agreed. The thoughts that ran through my mind while staring at her lifeless body was horrifying. They were my worst nightmares.

Shortly afterwards, I learned to accept Fenimore's death. I knew nothing was permanent in this world. I stared at her grave. Before Fenimore died, she asked me one simple question…

"Walter, do you…love me?"

I wasn't able to answer her. I was too obsessed with my duty to even acknowledge her question. And I regretted that move.

I stared at her grave more. Fortunately, I was able to string several words together to make a simple sentence.

"Fenimore…maybe I did love you too…"

I wouldn't allow that question of hers to remain unanswered, to remain…unrequited.

* * *

sniff I hope everyone appreciates my effort. It was a bit hard to put Walter in-character in a sentimental fic like this. I tried my best. 


End file.
